Insane and dead(Thank you very much)
by LoDGAsMedusa
Summary: Ghost!Cas AU. Sam and Dean were on one of their normal hunts but when another ghost(Castiel) shows up with ties to Crowley(Not to mention Meg)they can't help but be curious, even if the ghost is keeping them from burning Balthazar's bones. Of course when said ghost is taken by higher ups they can't help but get involved(even if they didn't know ghosts had higher ups)summary sucks!
1. Chapter 1

**Wow, I haven't published anything in, like, forever *Tears hair out***

**SO this is the usual A/N:**

**I don't own Supernatural or any of the characters involved.**

**If you want you can send me a long ranting critique *woot***

**If you notice any inconsistencies PLEASE tell me (I really suck at proof reading, like really really suck at it) **

* * *

Dean and Sam's night started smoothly, they had gotten the ghost's identity and were currently digging up his bones in the cemetery. Dean heard footsteps "Those aren't Balthazar Milton's bones, torching them won't get rid of him." A deep gravelly voice stated. The Winchesters spun, before them stood what Dean thought looked like a holy tax accountant. Sam pulled out his knife, narrowing his eyes "Why do you think we want his bones?" Sam questioned. The man tilted his head, Dean thought it made him look like an overgrown puppy, "He is the one you are after, the one who has been causing trouble in town, so naturally you would come to salt and burn his bones, correct?" Dean tensed at this comment "How do you know he has been causing trouble?" Dean took a closer look at the man "why are you even in the cemetery at thi-oh." The man sighed as Dean pulled out his gun "Is that really necessary?" the man asked. "Dean what-"Sam started "Look at his feet Sam." Dean calmly interrupted. The man sighed as he was scrutinized yet again, Sam's eyes narrowed "What are you doing here?" The man rolled his eyes and muttered "Hunters, the most arrogant of all the humans..." speaking louder, he said "I am...you could say friends with him, therefore I cannot let you burn his bones." Dean loaded the gun "And how do we know those aren't his bones?" "Because, boyz, he's is the one that moved them." A figure appeared behind the man's shoulder, the man just blinked lazily as Dean and Sam flinched, the man nodded for the second man to continue, he did "He's the only one who knows where my bones are aside from my sister, good luck trying to find them." Balthazar turned to the man and grimaced "I couldn't get your stuff back, sorry Cassie doll, she's got me doing other things." The man nodded "She is a mastermind of tricks, I thank you for trying." Balthazar vanished. Dean looked at this Cassie person "What the hell dude?! He has killed six people in the last week alone!" Cassie blinked "Only six...Why is that a problem?" Dean stared at him while Sam sputtered "Only six?! I don't know where you are from but here that is a lot!" The air grew chilled and the man smiled coldly "In my era people were killed merely for being different or stepping out of line, I see no reason to care now." Dean's eye twitched and he made to grab the man by the scruff of his collar but his hand passed through him, he quickly withdrew his hand, the man smirked "I would suggest you leave before you disrupt more of the dead." Sam wasted no time shooting him but the bullets froze feet away from him and fell to the ground, the man's eyes darkened and his smirk vanished "Leave."The boys made eye contact and against their better judgement they bolted, leaving the man standing over an unmarked grave.

* * *

**Okay, what did you think?**

**Right now I'm really just testing the waters on this one(I do have more written out currently though) so any thoughts are helpful!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello earthlings, I'm back with another short part of this**

**woo**

**I own nothing from Supernatural**

**If you notice any typos tell me **

**or grammatical errors(Although I highly doubt I will fix those)**

* * *

They boys had put up salt wards and such and were currently researching, well, Sam was researching, Dean was just drinking beer and channel surfing. Sam's phone rang, Dean picked it up "Crowley? What the hell do you want?" NO, we definitely don't need your help- wait, Sam asked for help? Sammy seriously?" Sam shrugged "We got no leads and we need help, I don't see you having any better ideas so I texted him." Sam shifted the salt line and Crowley appeared drinking who-knows-what. "Hello boys, am I interrupting something? I haven't got all day so tell me: What's got you jumping left and right like a monkey with alcohol?" Sam glanced at Dean before talking "We were going to torch some bones-Crowley what?" Sam had noticed that Crowley was twitching and fidgeting, Crowley glared at him "Continue." Sam shrugged "Okay...Well we were digging bones but another ghost stopped us, saying they weren't the bones we were looking for then the ghost we were trying to torch, Balthazar, showed up to tell the dude something, we tried to shoot the dude after Balthazar left but the bullets stopped in midair and he forced us to leave." Crowley yawned "What a bore, anything useful?" Dean rolled his eyes "Well Balthazar called him Cassie of all things." Crowley paled slightly "Trench coat? Blue eyes? Deep gravely voice and kinda looks like a holy tax accountant?" Yup, Why, do y-" Crowley vanished before Sam could finish. Dean kicked the bed "Son of a bitch!" Crowley reappeared minutes late looking slightly put off. "Castiel,that's his name: Castiel Novak: Died in the late 1600's." Crowley stole Sam's beer and downed it, he frowned "Couldn't you get something less cheap?" Sam raised an eye "Sorry I didn't consider your tastes when I bought my beer. Why the heck are you drowning yourself in our cheap beer anyways?" Crowley did what Sam thought was a cross between a smirk and a grimace "Castiel and I have had some...dealings in the past, he hasn't exactly forgiven me yet." "Good reason I bet." Dean muttered. Crowley grabbed and downed Dean's beer and promptly vanished again. Sam sighed and begun to research this 'Castiel Novak'.

* * *

**As always  
**

**REVIEWS ARE AWESOME**

**CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM IS AWESOME**

**SO IS FOOD AND THE INTERNET**

**AWESOMENESS PEOPLE**

** S**


End file.
